<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scratch my back by somethingdifferent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791479">scratch my back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingdifferent/pseuds/somethingdifferent'>somethingdifferent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(they are going to fuck in the basement of a parking garage), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - New Girl Fusion, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Cunnilingus, F/M, Inspired by New Girl (TV 2011), POV Alternating, Roommates, bribery via blowjob, dumb reasons for oral sex, no ben and rey don't fuck in the basement of a parking garage, porn with a little plot, the rivals to lovers screwball comedy i have always wanted for these dodos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingdifferent/pseuds/somethingdifferent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>So when it comes out that Ben is the one who gets to pick who in the loft gets the parking spot, since he doesn’t care enough to fight to the death about taking it for himself the way Poe and Rey do, Rey offering to suck his dick for the spot is mostly, basically, almost definitely 100 percent a joke, and most certainly an unprecedented maneuver.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A story of reciprocity. Betrayal. Blood oaths. Fear. Desire. Angst. Lust. Giving head.</p><p>Or: Rey sucks Ben’s dick for a good parking spot, and it goes about as well as anyone would expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Who's that ship? It's Reylo!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scratch my back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the record, it isn’t something she does all the time—offer oral sex to friends/nemeses/roommates (or, in Ben’s case, someone who embodies all three relationship levels at once) in exchange for minor petty favors. The favor in question: the immediate and exclusive possession of an apartment-specific garage parking space. But! In her defense! She’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hunting for street parking, especially when the closest she can find is usually two blocks away at minimum. It’s a nightmare after a long day at work, and don’t even get her started on groceries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when it comes out that Ben is the one who gets to pick who in the loft gets the parking spot, since he doesn’t care enough to fight to the death about taking it for himself the way Poe and Rey do, Rey offering to suck his dick for the spot is mostly, basically, almost definitely 100 percent a joke, and most certainly an unprecedented maneuver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the wake of Rey blurting it out—</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll suck your dick if you give me the parking spot, Benjamin, I swear to fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>—several things happen, more or less all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one thing, Ben visibly short-circuits. His full lips part, mouth falling open; his eyes bulge out of his head like a cartoon character. Rey is vaguely surprised steam doesn’t come out of his ears—or maybe that only happens when a cartoon gets mad, and maybe his pupils should actually be hearts, to signify his desire for her, or more specifically for her mouth-to-penis services.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he likes her, or whatever. Hearts. Stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For another, Rey gets super wet. Like, embarrassing, underwear-damp, thighs-squeezing-under-her-dad-jeans, hoping-no-one-around-will-notice wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, the icing on the cake, the fly in the ointment, the cream in the coffee (she may be mixing her metaphors here): Rey realizes, with that special kind of dreadful certainty you get when realizing something horrible and true, like the inevitability of climate change devastating the planet or Ross and Rachel getting together and then back together on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> (a stupid show, she and Ben are in agreement on this, a rarity for them, and doesn’t that just highlight both how bad the show is and how little they agree on anything), that she kind of maybe definitely really wants to suck Ben’s dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gawks at her for a moment in tremendously uncomfortable silence. He forces out a short, awkward bark of laughter. Then he says, “Wait, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah. Really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tugs her daffodil-patterned scrunchie off her wrist, ties her hair up, and sinks to her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One could say that Ben has had a rough year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah, okay, maybe he has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For starters, he lost his job. Quit it, actually, in a temper tantrum of fury that Ben prefers to call a blaze of glory. Point B, he had to move into a four-person loft (that, turns out, is only supposed to fit three people) with his childhood friend, Poe Dameron, the only person left possibly in the world but definitely in LA, who Ben has not yet burned all of his bridges with. And third of all, </span>
  <span>Ben had to move into this loft across the hall from </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey Johnson. A beautiful little nobody who decided she hated him the moment they met—<em>who the fuck wears Burberry slacks around the house when they’re not even going to work? why haven’t you found a job yet? how do you use up all the hot water every morning? when are you moving out I want to convert that room into an art studio</em>—and who he decided he hated right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey Johnson. The bane of his existence. The reason he dreads leaving his bedroom every morning. The subject of all of his most depraved fantasies when he jerks off in the shower and wastes all the hot water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey Johnson. The woman who is currently unbuckling his belt with her beautiful little fingers to unearth his (embarrassingly, already hard) cock from inside those designer pants she hates so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey Johnson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the rough year that Ben has had, the very same one that led to Poe throwing him a bone and letting Ben move into this apartment, suddenly all seems completely, one hundred percent worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevermind that this is probably the worst idea Ben has had in a decade: a sexual favor received from the very roommate he’s been pining over (not </span>
  <em>
    <span>pining</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirsting</span>
  </em>
  <span> over maybe—okay he doesn’t care for that vernacular, let’s stick to pining) seems like the sort of bad decision that will lead to yet another disaster in a year that is chock-full of them. It’s also definitely not going to help his stupid little crush on her, and yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nevermind the fact that Ben already kind of mostly promised the spot to Poe, as a sort of thank you for letting him stay here and for the grand gesture of letting Ben be the decider on this parking spot decision (Poe may be playing 4-D chess on this one, but that’s a thought for post-blowjob Ben). Nevermind that dumb roommate accord Ben signed that Poe swore him to secrecy on that bars </span>
  <em>
    <span>all funny-business, sexy mischief, or any other move-making on our hot girl roommate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nevermind that Rey doesn’t know about any of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because right now, that hot girl roommate that Ben has often pictured in this exact position, kneeling in front of his desk chair (“What do you need a desk for?” she’s been known to scoff) with her lips parting and his hard-on in her fist, is about to give him a fucking blowjob for something that is essentially meaningless and worth no money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ben is not about to say no to that shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhales, sharp, once, and then Rey’s mouth (Rey’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span>) is opening around his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck,” he breathes out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and he can practically</span>
  <em>
    <span> feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>her smug smile as she sucks his cock deeper down her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her little fingers barely connect around his shaft; it makes him dizzy just </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention all of the shit she’s doing with her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body doubles in half, hands flying to her head before he can stop them and then just kind of hovering above her hair, reluctant to actually touch her. If he puts his hands on her, works a fist around her ponytail, guides her mouth up and down on his dick—it makes this </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants it to be real too much already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey is a quick study: her tongue working sloppy, drippy-wet circles under the head, her slender hand jerking up the length of him, tightening her grip when he gasps, speeding up every time he hisses a curse through gritted teeth. It’s incredible. Miraculous. Heavenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she’s barely even started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s humiliating, how quickly she brings him to the brink. Like, three minutes flat. Now she knows how long it’s been since he’s gotten laid, he thinks a little miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach tightens, fingers folding into fists, clenched around nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he says once, strangled and desperate. He can’t resist tracing the open hinge at the corner of her mouth, where it’s stretched so pretty around his hard-on. “Rey, oh god, I’m gonna come—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignores his warning, him babbling </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey oh my fuck oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nudging her nose closer to his belly. She makes the cutest little whimpers when he finishes down her throat, her hand flying to his stomach, fingers clutching the hem of his black t-shirt, somewhere between pushing him away and pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock throbs, orgasm drawing out for what feels like forever, emptying himself inside the warmth of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s way better than jacking off in the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it’s finally over, when Ben has slumped back into his lumbar-supporting chair, Rey perks back up, sitting on her haunches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licks her lips and makes a little ‘ah’ sound, like his cock was a bottle of Gatorade in a Gatorade commercial and his semen just gave her a bunch of electrolytes. Because she fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>swallowed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his head is </span>
  <em>
    <span>spinning</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-rey,” he mumbles, out of breath and helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Rey—hot girl roommate, permanent fixture in all his most depraved fantasies, meanest-woman-alive-to-only-him-cum-sexual-manipulator—looks back at him with puffy, wet lips and eyes full of that sexy mischief he was previously warned not to indulge in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s a deal,” she says, and grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey leaves Ben’s bedroom feeling self-satisfied. Pleased as punch, even. She got exactly what she wanted, and all it took was a blowjob—a thing she usually has done for free, she might add. Who knew just how much she could get out of one? Life hack!</p><p>It’s all gone so very perfectly.</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> true that she has long told herself she wouldn't engage in any sex-related activities with her roommates; that, she has long since decided, the rare (</span>
  <em>
    <span>rare!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) times she has wanted to do something insane like, say, jump Ben’s bones or kiss the frown off his stupid giant mouth, is just begging for trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this will be fine, she thinks. Ben probably doesn't even like her, and she definitely doesn’t like him, and nothing else will happen between them. It was just an exchange of goods! And services! Capitalism! Small business!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it’s fine. And they are totally good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, she decides, everything will go back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t go back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts on Friday morning, when she emerges from the shower all clean and fresh, and stumbles quite directly into a bare-chested, jogger-wearing Ben Solo. She braces the impact with her hands, landing them on his shoulders (god, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoulders</span>
  </em>
  <span>), and announces her own clumsiness with a hilarious and coolly ironic, “Whoopsy daisy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she is totally fine and normal. Just like she predicted, her impromptu bribe-blowjob has not affected their mildly hostile roommate relationship even a little bit. Like, not even at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s proving it right now. Clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of laughing with her though, Ben just kinda...stares down at her. His head bent towards hers, his hazel eyes dark and dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laughter trails off. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard, eyes glancing down at her fingers now absently stroking his bare skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stops touching him immediately. She clutches her towel to her chest and forces a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she says. “Gotta jet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she leaves the bathroom as quickly as she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So. Maybe it’s a little weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Saturday, when Rey goes to the kitchen to make herself lunch, Ben is already there drizzling truffle oil into his special fancy Williams-Sonoma pan that he won’t let anyone else use. She sets about ignoring him completely, determined to show him and herself and God and everybody that everything is completely chill and fine with them re: blowjob/parking space situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bustles around him as he drops two slices of multigrain bread into the pan, a satisfying sizzling sound hissing through the air. Rey pulls out her own loaf of bread and tosses it onto a plastic plate—because fancy Ben won’t let them use his fancy plates either—hefts out the family-sized jar of strawberry jam from the fridge, and searches the pantry for the peanut butter she knows she left right—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” she groans, looking up inside the pantry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben was the last person to use the peanut butter. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he put it on the highest shelf. The sasquatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stretches up on her tiptoes, cardigan riding up as she reaches for the jar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, all at once, she is pushed forward, bare stomach connecting with cold marble as Ben crowds her into the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes widen, a stupid little squeak tumbling from her mouth before she can stop it. His whole body is lined up behind hers; her back is against his chest. If she pushed back even the barest amount, her ass would connect with his dick, an organ of his with which she is now all too familiar. She feels warm, overheated. And a little like Ben has sucked all the air out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flutter shut, breath hitching in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben easily tugs the peanut butter down and sets it on the counter beside her. Rey doesn’t move an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” he mumbles into her hair, his voice too low and guttural for the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves away without another word about it, back to the stove to flip the slices of bread, which Perfect Ben hasn’t even burned on accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey makes her peanut butter and jelly sandwich with shaking hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So. Maybe it’s a lot weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But whatever. It’s <em>fine</em>. They both got what they wanted: her, a parking spot that will save probably years of her life; him, his dick sucked. They just need to get over the strangeness of Rey having her mouth on his penis and him ejaculating down her throat. Once they get past <em>that</em> little bugaboo, everything will go back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing, she determines, is going to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything comes to a head on Sunday, during the weekly roommate meeting that Poe insists upon that everyone else reluctantly participates in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sits on one end of the couch with her knees tucked under her chin, a whole cushion of space between her and Ben, who sits on the other end. Even still, she can practically feel his eyes raking over her, trailing down to the little strip of skin where her sweatshirt doesn’t quite meet her sweatpants. But it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey doesn’t even self-consciously tug down the sweatshirt to cover up better; like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> how good they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She zones out as Poe takes his literally captive audience through topics for the weekly meeting. They include, among others: changing the toilet paper from 1-ply to 2 (passed unanimously); arguing over who exactly is paying for the HBO (Finn, who complains loudly about it); discussing how the fridge needs to be cleaned out (everyone tiptoes around the fact that they all know Ben will be the one to do it).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they come to the last order of business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And lastly,” Poe announces, with a flourish not suiting the situation, fixing his eyes on his even-more-quiet-than-usual roommate. “Ben. Have you picked who gets the parking spot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn snorts. “You guys are still fighting about that?” he says, and Poe shushes him, keeping his attention focused on Ben, a stupid gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Finn. Let Ben speak. Have you made a decision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smirks, all awkwardness felt over the past few days utterly forgotten. Watching Poe realize he’s not getting that parking spot is totally worth any amount of future discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ben,” she says, lips slanting in amusement as she sits up cross-legged, “have you made a decision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looks like he wants to melt into the sofa. He shifts his posture and clears his throat, a muscle under his left eye twitching. “Um. Yeah. So. Rey is gonna get the spot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few things happen, again, more or less all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey beams. Finn rolls his eyes. Poe literally stands up in outrage. And Ben sinks deeper into the sofa, looking for all the world like he’d rather be anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, nobody speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Finn stands and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” he says. “Great. Congratulations, Rey. Is the meeting adjourned? Can I leave now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe doesn’t look when he points his finger at his friend, all of his focus placed solely on Ben, the least willing recipient of his attention. “Finn, sit down, the meeting is not over. Ben, buddy: what happened? I was under the impression that I was going to get the space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey interrupts before Ben can formulate a single syllable of replying, smarmy and provoking. “Plans change, Dameron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pinches his nose between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing the bridge while his eyes squeeze shut. Poor guy. “Well, I don’t know,” he starts haltingly, “Rey works longer hours, she probably needs it more at the end of a long day. And, so, yeah. She gets the spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,</span>
  <em>
    <span> what the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Last time I talked to you, you said you’d give </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> the spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lose gracefully, Poe,” Rey says, syrupy-sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I have plans with Rose—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, Finn, and Rey, you,” Poe points his finger accusingly at her, “stay out of this. Clearly you used your—” his hands waves over her whole body here, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>feminine wiles</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mouth drops open in offense. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Feminine wiles</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she repeats, dragging out every sound to the point of ludicrousness, until the two words twist into fifteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighs, dropping his hand back in his lap, pointedly not looking over at Rey. Probably a good idea, or his dumb, handsome, overly-expressive puppy dog eyes will give him away and the whole entire jig will be up. “Poe, she didn’t use any </span>
  <em>
    <span>feminine wiles </span>
  </em>
  <span>on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just—I changed my mind, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s mouth drops open even further. “Ben,” he gasps, placing a gentle hand over his heart, “I’m hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey snorts again, louder. “Oh, I’m so sure—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Devastated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ben. I thought we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben opens his mouth as if in protest, but absolutely nothing comes out. He looks as pale and breakable as a saltine cracker, and that just will not do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turns her body to him on the couch and crawls nearer, her eyebrows furrowed together and voice stern. “No, Ben, look at me.” She waits until he does, his amber eyes looking so nervous. He’s about to fold like a fucking table, and that will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Don’t you dare give him the spot,” she commands, layering every bit of authority she possesses (not that much) into the words. “You promised me. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave you a place to live,” Poe cuts in. “When you called me crying, did I laugh at you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man, you said you wouldn’t bring that up—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bringing it up because you are being a traitor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being a traitor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>give me the spot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Finn announces, clapping his hands together, “I’m headed out. Have fun figuring this out, everybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn,” Poe tries one last time, “sit down—” The front door slams shut behind him. “God damn it. Fine. The three of us will settle this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s already settled,” Rey hisses, “Ben is the decider and he decided </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> get the spot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he promised the spot to me first!” Poe protests hotly, and this time Rey stands up, spitting back, “Well that’s just too bad. Tell him, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ben, you tell her—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ben, you tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Poe and Rey startle at the shout, mouths closing automatically. Rey blinks at Ben’s massive frame next to her, where he is standing up, finally taking advantage of that height difference he has on both of his roommates. His huge hands are clenched into fists, his face pink and flushed with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you stop,” he repeats, not attempting even a little bit to regulate his volume or pitch. He sounds so adorably flustered. It makes something twinge inside Rey’s heart, and she feels...a little bad for putting him on the spot. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the decider,” he yells, clearly barely keeping it together, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>get to decide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shifts on her feet, looking back and forth between her two roommates. She crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her chin up, trying to project as much confidence as she can when she says, “Fine. What’s your decision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ben,” Poe adds, “what’s your decision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My decision is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben visibly pales, his lashes fluttering. For a moment, Rey wonders if he’s about to pass out, and how exactly they'll be able to get his giant, presumably heavy body off the laminate. Then, just as suddenly, his expression hardens into one of fury and determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking the spot,” he says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stares at him, confused.</span>
</p><p>He repeats, louder, "I'm taking the spot!"</p><p>"Wait," Poe sputters, "<em>what</em>?"</p><p>
  <span>And Ben runs out of the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He manages to get all the way to the staircase before either of them catch up with him. Ben hears the echoing sound of footsteps and the muffled din of shouting above his head, but he just keeps running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he’ll be able to run away from this particular mess he’s created. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You stupid fucking idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bursts through the door to the lowest level of the parking garage, racing to the back corner where Poe found the spot a week ago, this stupid parking spot that has become the thing that will ruin his life and home and all of his relationships, that led to the greatest ten minutes of his life that was immediately followed by the most sexually-charged and deeply uncomfortable days of his life. This parking spot that he was put in charge of, which he should absolutely not have been put in charge of. Ben is not a good maker-of-decisions. If anything, he has something of a reputation as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> maker-of-decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This stupid fucking parking spot for a stupid fucking idiot. And now, it’ll be his, and all of the problems he’s trying to outrun will have to reckon with another one joining their ranks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sprints to the corner of the garage, his lungs burning, blood pounding in his ears drowning out Poe and Rey still shouting behind him. He trips on the gravel as he closes in on it, almost slipping and falling, and he’s just barely set his feet inside the rectangle of the space when Poe and Rey join him there, each of them shouting </span>
  <em>
    <span>dibs</span>
  </em>
  <span> over one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found the spot, it’s mine—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me the decider, and I’m deciding on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to park the furthest away, I should get it—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got to the spot first—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a head start, that’s not fair—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, we made a fucking deal, man, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>betrayed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, if anyone was betrayed it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ben, you’re a fucking <em>traitor</em>, I sucked your <em>dick</em> for that spot—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s jaw snaps shut with an audible click. Ben can feel all the color draining from his face as Poe glares at him with a murderous, murderous glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he says again, louder, horror evident in his eyes. He glances back and forth between Ben and Rey, and Ben can practically hear all the gears grinding in the other man’s brain. Poe heaves in his breath, shaking his head slowly, “I— I— I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey furrows her brow and glances at Ben. “Is he malfunctioning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him a minute,” Ben mutters back, “he’s trying to figure out who to be angrier at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Poe makes his choice. He turns to Rey, wagging his finger in her face for what must be the millionth time tonight. “I fucking knew something was up, you...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wiles-user</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, spare me.” Rey rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, blowing a stray hair away from the front of her face. Ben can't help but watch her mouth, slightly dazed. “You’re just pissed you didn’t think of it first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo-o-o-o-u,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he draws out the word monstrously long, pitch rising and falling with abandon, “had an unfair advantage! Ben doesn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to suck his dick. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Poe turns away, swiveling in his space like a barstool as he rounds on Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. “Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Have you already forgotten about the blood oath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh, god,” Ben groans, falling into a crouch on the ground, dropping his head into his hands, “not the blood oath again—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood oath</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Rey sounds barely contained, like a pot about to boil over. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood oath</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe clears his throat in the way he does before all proclamations, his voice loud and clear and dreadfully practiced, like he is reading from a script. Sure enough, when Ben glances up, Poe is holding his phone aloft in his hand, presumably reading from the Google doc with the blood oath accord written upon it. “'None of the residents of apartment 4D may engage with: A. funny-business, B. sexy mischief, or C. any other move-making of any kind on our Hot Girl Roommate.'”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s nose scrunches up in cute and terrible fury. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she shrieks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you broke the blood oath, Ben, so legally I’m allowed to kill your firstborn son over this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shoots to his feet. “Where does it say that?” he challenges, and Poe holds his phone in front of Ben’s face, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Check the fine print, bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Both of you shut the fuck up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben winces, dread filling the pit of his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Fuck. Fucking Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks at Rey, her expression is one of livid defiance, her hazel eyes blazing with righteous anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a blood oath that none of you could have sex with me?” Every single word drops from her mouth like another accusation, heavy with the weight of her irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe irritation is too light a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe doesn’t seem to notice the danger, blithely explaining, “It actually covers the whole range of sexual interactions in the language, you’ll notice, we were very specific about that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your stupid mouth, Dameron,” Rey hisses, and, at last seeming to sense the danger, Poe obeys. She screws her eyes shut and jerks her arm at her side. “Did Finn sign the blood oath, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When both Ben and Poe are silent, Rey snaps, “You can speak when I ask a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben meets Poe’s eyes, one eyebrow raised meaningfully. You first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Poe supplies after a long moment, “but only because he just doesn’t want to have sex with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her foot taps an irate little rhythm on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s still wearing her slippers. They’re fuzzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so cute Ben kinda wants to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with all of you?” she huffs. “What in the world made you think I’d even want to have sex with any of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s throat is dry. His mouth opens and closes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Poe takes that as his cue to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he hedges, “you did give Ben a blowjob—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey bites his head off almost immediately. “Say more words, Poe, I fucking dare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you said we could talk if you asked a question—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was speaking rhetorically,” she snaps. “What, did you all think my delicate woman brain would just make me go crazy and I’d just <em>have</em> to have sex with all of you?” Rey lets out a laugh that borders on hysterical, her arms flailing out at her sides as she stares at the two men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ben says quickly, stepping closer, panic bubbling up from his stomach too fast for him to contain, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>no—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’m some horny, out-of-control monster? Like I just wouldn’t be able to help myself?” With every successive word, her voice rises higher and higher, louder and louder, and everything inside Ben is screaming at him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fix this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he tries again, “that’s not it—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what, Ben?” she yells, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was me,” he shouts back, closing the distance between them in one single step. They’re so close, he can see every fading freckle on her nose, every individual eyelash brushing the tops of her cheeks, and it’s dizzying. His breath strangles in his throat as his eyes fall to her lips. “I—I couldn’t help it,” he says. Confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mouth falls open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, she just looks at him, with eyes all dark and bright with shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stares back, filling his eyes with the sight of her. God, how much he fucking wants her. She’s ruining his fucking life about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, it’s Poe who breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, dude.” He whistles low. “Intense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben and Rey whirl to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out of here, Poe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving,” Poe replies loudly. “I found the spot, I deserve it, I’m not leaving.” He folds his arms over his chest petulantly and drops to the ground to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey follows suit, crossing her arms as she kneels down on the pavement, thin sweatshirt straining over her tits. Ben is pretty sure she’s not wearing a bra. Oh, Jesus. “Well, I’m not leaving either,” she hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Ben flails for something to say. Eventually, he sits down with them, crossing his legs and flinching at how dirty it’s going to make his Adidas joggers. “Then neither am I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Rey’s lips curl, her eyes glinting with a wild kind of animal rage. “Last person to leave gets the spot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours in, Rey decides to abandon all semblance of shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lays down flat on the ground in corpse pose, her arms splayed out to her sides like she might, at any moment, create a snow angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches Poe raise his eyebrows at Ben, who just shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rey,” Poe calls gently. “You doing okay down there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid. How could she be so completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why the fuck did she ever think mouth-fucking one of her roommates was a good, reasonable move? And for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? For this rectangle of space?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she can’t even talk to Ben about it, because Poe is here, and she’s still pissed about the blood oath thing, and nothing will ever go back to normal in the apartment, and they’re going to be weird around each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> until one of them moves out or </span>
  <em>
    <span>dies</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid, stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groans, her eyes fluttering shut, and throws an arm over her face. “‘M fine,” she replies, the noise muffled into her sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At ten o’clock, Ben’s stomach growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, man,” Poe laughs, sitting up from where he’s leaning on the wall of the garage, “dramatic much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben adjusts his posture, uncomfortable. “I haven’t eaten dinner yet,” he grumbles. “I didn’t expect to end up in a Mexican standoff down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey snorts, rolling her eyes, and Ben huffs, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that funny to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she says, reaching into her sweatpants pocket and pulling out a candy bar, “kinda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, why on earth did you just have that on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Poe,” she mutters, sitting up on her knees, keeping her gaze fixed on Ben. He watches, entranced, as Rey juggles the Snickers from one hand to the other. “You want this?” she asks, taunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nods helplessly, his mouth watering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey grins. Then throws the candy bar as far across the garage as she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben whimpers, watching the parabolic arc of the only food he’s seen in hours fly just out of his reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get it,” she snarls, merciless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poe, do you have to pee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been three uncomfortably tense hours down in the basement of their apartment building’s garage, and Rey is starting to play dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben finds it unsettlingly hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe recrosses his legs and squirms. “No,” he says, clearly lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smirks, his mood spiking high for the first time all night. “You sure about that, buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man grimaces. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Fine.” Ben raises his hands as if in surrender, but he’s unable to keep the shit-eating grin off his face. “Don’t think of waterfalls though, okay? Or faucets. Rivers. Streams. The ocean. Showers. Rain. Whoosh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey takes the more direct approach. “Pee your pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe stands up, his leg shaking. “You guys are mean,” he says, sounding almost agonized. After a moment, though, he finally leaves, practically sprinting to the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben cheers while Rey calls at his retreating back, “Pee your pants, Poe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Poe gone, Ben wonders if now will be the time they finally discuss the week’s events. He opens his mouth, about to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>determined </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing comes out save a rush of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t talk at all for another hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At midnight, Ben breaks the silence again. One last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to regret my actions,” he allows quietly, ruefully, holding his thumb and forefinger close together, “a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go fuck yourself,” Rey bites out between bites of her Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gapes, offended and confused and slightly turned on at the sight of Rey talking with her mouth full. And yeah. He’s not going to examine that at all. “Where the hell were you even keeping that one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey makes a face and shrugs. “Magic,” she mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighs heavily, glancing over at her from the corner of his eye. She’s sitting back up now, her legs crossed together at the ankles, her back against the wall. Studiously avoiding his eyes as she devours her pocket candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoots closer to Rey, moving along the wall until their bodies are little more than a foot apart. He tries again, wincing. “Hey, I’m sorry about all of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows lift high on her forehead. “All of what, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, like,” he squeezes his eyes shut, reflecting on the events of the past few hours. Regret. Ben knows the feeling well. He is definitely feeling it now. “Betraying you, and everything. And, you know. The—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates, unsure how to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey, of course, cuts right to the heart of the thing, like a knife through an artichoke. He thinks. He’s never eaten artichoke before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood oath,” she supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The blood oath.” He nods, discomfited and uncertain, eyeing her askance. He clears his throat again, his voice hoarse and a little bit too honest when he says softly, “I like you, Rey. I like you a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something softens in the line of her face, her eyes gentling. It makes Ben’s heart flutter in his chest. Stupid fucking idiot. Stupid fucking idiot with a stupid fucking crush on his beautiful, mean, hot as hell, unattainable roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you, too,” she murmurs. “And I’m—I’m sorry for trying to manipulate you with sex. It was just—” She breathes in sharply, a burst of laughter spilling out of her on the exhale. “It was just so easy,” she adds, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he chuckles, “it was really easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lapse into quiet again, both of them staring out at the parking lot. There’s a Toyota Camry parked in front of them, a Tesla to its right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey makes a small sound, drawing his attention back to her. He watches the line of her throat as she swallows, closes her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she says, halting and low. “I don’t want this to ruin our friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at the ceiling rather than his face as she speaks, her whole expression screaming out her reluctance to have this conversation at all. For the first time, Ben wonders if maybe Rey has been feeling the same things he’s been feeling. All that anxiousness, all that unbearable attraction, the weird, trembly guilt he feels about who the object of his attraction is, the wide, horrible, yawning chasm of want at the center of his being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he wants her. Idiotically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t lying before. Ben always knew he wouldn’t be able to help himself, when it came to Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we friends?” he asks quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean.” Her shoulders inch up to her ears, every muscle in her body tensed, as if she’s poised to up and run. “Yeah. I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nods, a muscle in his jaw ticking. “Great,” he says, voice slightly strangled. He turns his face to hers and forces a smile. “Friends,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nods, too, seeming like her breath is just caught in her lungs. “Yeah,” she agrees, still nodding even as her eyes drift to his mouth. “Super great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat, her eyes dart back up, darker and bigger than before. Ben inhales, his vision blurring at the edges as his gaze fixes on hers, his whole body tensing like a rubber band ready to snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, neither of them moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Rey lunges forward, her mouth connecting savagely with his mouth, and any thought Ben may have ever once had in his whole idiotic life flies out of his brain all at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben is an annoyingly good kisser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, a tremendously, appallingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> kisser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It drives Rey absolutely insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks, a little wild and a lot out-of-her-mind, as she gasps into his mouth, as her tongue slides against his tongue. It’s unfair, and it’s awful, and it’s absolutely beyond the pale for him to be so good at frenching in addition to everything else. In addition to being handsome, and having naturally good taste in clothes, and being born rich, and having nice muscles, and having a big dick. Most men would kill for just one of those things, and Ben fucking Solo has a monopoly on every last one? For fucking shame, God, or whatever being it is that gives out cool stuff to people at birth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid perfect Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” he mumbles into her mouth, going cross-eyed as he tries to look at her and talk to her and kiss her at the same time, “what did you say—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Rey murmurs, her fingers sliding into his thick, soft hair. So nice. She makes a note to steal some of his leave-in conditioner. She sits up and throws her knee around his waist, settling into his lap so she can grind herself against his giant, perfect dick. “I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you, too,” he groans, his palms slipping down the elastic waist of her sweats to brazenly grope her ass, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I wanna fuck you so bad—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you? You sure you can? I thought it was a violation of your oath—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” he laughs, his voice hitching into a whine as she bounces herself up and down in his lap, “are you going to hold that against me forever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” she shoots back. “You’re going to have to make it up to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glint, his lips slanting up. It sends a shiver through her, her thighs tightening around his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any suggestions?” His voice is low and ragged, scraping rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes track down the column of her throat; he licks his lower lip and swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s breath hitches in her chest. “Well,” she ventures, trying to sound a lot more confident and cool and sexy-hot than she feels in ten dollar sweatpants and a sweatshirt with more than one spaghetti sauce stain, “I can think of a few things you can do with that ridiculous mouth of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, impossibly, his eyes darken even further, burning with intent. With </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a little overwhelming. Also: extremely hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he breathes, “that sounds fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally,” she babbles, “reciprocity. Equality. Even Stevens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey can’t help but grin, something inside her heart glowing and warm as a flame. Maybe it has something to do with how Ben is grinning right back at her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span> show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them are clumsy, still trying to make out in between rearranging their bodies on the hard, unforgiving pavement. The thought flits through her mind that maybe they should take this upstairs, but that’s a difficult idea to hold onto when Ben is peeling her pants and underwear off her legs, laying it back under her ass so she can have something soft to lay down on. By the time Ben lowers his head between her legs, warm breath tickling her bare cunt, most/all thoughts of anything at all ever have left Rey’s mind, replaced only with the knowledge that Ben is, unfairly, annoyingly great at this too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eats her out like her pussy is the first warm meal he’s had all day. And maybe it is. It’s sloppy and wet, hot and desperate, his tongue easing through her folds and dipping into her hole like she's all he ever wants to taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back arches, a long, drawn-out whine pouring out of her entirely on accident, her thighs tightening around his ears. Her hips buck into the arm he has braced over her lower abdomen, heels skittering over his back as he latches those pretty, puffy lips of his around her clit and sucks. She practically screams into the air when his tongue flickers across that little bud, her body curling up over his head, nails digging into his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” she moans, “oh my god,<em> fuck you</em>, why are you so good at this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raises his head, drawing in panting breaths, eager to please as ever. “Is that question rhetorical?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moans, wiggling underneath him. “Shut up and eat me out, Solo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” he murmurs into her folds, and dives back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against all odds, Ben is having what might be the greatest night of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is grateful to every terrible decision he has ever made, he decides. Because every terrible decision he, the bad decision-maker, has ever made has finally resulted in this one, perfect moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey Johnson, wailing into the air as he laps voraciously at her cunt, her legs quivering around his neck, slippers somehow still dangling off her toes. Rey Johnson, coming on his tongue with a whimpering sob, her body going limp as he groans into her pussy, lost in the bliss of this one perfect moment. Rey Johnson—object of lustful fantasies, meanest woman alive, hot girl roommate, more-than-likely love of his life—struggling to steady out her breath as she relaxes against his mouth, her hips still rocking little circles as she shivers through the aftershocks of her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey Johnson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same girl who looks down at him as he arches up, her expression dazed and happier than he’s ever seen. Despite how hard he is still, and how little relief it gives him to grind against the cold, hard cement, Ben feels a smile stretch across his face as she giggles, her knees knocking together when she tucks her ankles back into her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he murmurs, “that was—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sentence unceremoniously ends in a grunt, his world tipping upside down as Rey reaches down and shoves him bodily over, rolling him once, again, and one last time before he even has the time to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait what the fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wheezes, elbows pressing bruisingly hard onto the pavement as he struggles into an upright position, his eyebrows tilted together in abject confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rey?” he yells, but all she does is squeal in delight, kicking out her feet, uncaring of the fact that she’s still naked below the waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I win,” she shouts, utterly gleeful and utterly, ruinously gorgeous in her joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben glances down, at long last noting his position on the ground, his body laying just on the wrong side of the parking spot rectangle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he growls, lurching to his feet, “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shrieks again, louder than before, when he grabs her, lifting her up and into his arms. He stumbles blindly forward until they crash against the wall, his lips finding hers again, biting into her mouth with a ferocity that edges into animosity. Or maybe it’s the other way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way. Ben doesn’t honestly care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fucks her against the wall of the parking garage, in the spot where she rightfully, albeit deviously, staked her claim. He makes her come again, this time on his cock, jerking inside her warm, wet cunt until he follows her over the edge. Still Even Stevens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, after, when they’re both dressed, red-faced and embarrassingly pleased, they walk back up to the apartment together, Rey's fingers threaded together with his.</span>
</p><p>Ben can't help the goofy grin that keeps spreading onto his face. But it's fine. He doesn't even mind it.</p><p>
  <span>All in all: not a bad way to end the week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>